Is He There?
by Kaidi B MacKay
Summary: After Harry's death in their 7th year, Ron and Hermione keep their promise to him and have a daughter who displays many interesting attributes of Harry's. Not a Mary-Sue! (UPDATED)
1. Knowing Harry

Is he there? A Harry Potter fan fiction by Kaidi MacKay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places that have been mentioned in this fan fiction that relate to the published works of J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringements are deliberate. All original characters and places mentioned in the Harry Potter series including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only character in this fan fiction that is an original of the author is Hope Harry Weasley. This character is an original creation of the author Kaidi MacKay.  
Chapter one: Knowing Harry.  
  
"Okay, so the Chaser has to take the Quaffle and put it through one of the goals; which ball is the Quaffle Hope?" Hermione Granger Weasley watched her daughter point to a picture of a large red ball. Ronald Weasley, better known as Ron or Daddy held the girl on his lap as he explained the fundamentals of Quidditch to her.  
  
"Ron, do you really think she will understand Quidditch at three?" Hermione asked her husband. "Yes, she has your eyes, my hair, your brains and now she shall have my love of Quidditch," Ron said confidently. "Hope," he said to his daughter, who was now drawing on the Quidditch paper in front of her. "Yes Daddy?" she answered. "Who is the best Quidditch player in the whole world?" Ron asked. Hope scrunched up her freckled nose and swatted her red hair out of her eyes. "Harry Potter," she replied. Ron smiled at his wife, "You see, she already knows Harry." Hermione frowned slightly, "I would like her to know more about Harry than how good he was at Quidditch." Ron sensed what she was saying, "Aww, come on 'Mione, I want her to know the human rather than the hero." "The human who is the best Quidditch player in the world?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Harry Potter," Hope announced. Hermione smiled, "What does Harry look like?" Hope leapt off her father's lap and ran from the room and into the front hall. She returned moments later holding a frame; she held it up for her parents to see.  
  
Waving at them from the framed photo was Harry Potter on Christmas Eve of his seventh year at Hogwarts. It was the last photo ever taken of Harry. On his last night at Hogwarts. Ron could still hear his voice.  
  
"You know Ron, I don't ever want to leave Hogwarts, and really it's the only place I could ever call home, well besides with my parents. I don't ever want to leave, this place is my home."  
  
Hermione smiled at the picture, suddenly wishing she had not asked what Harry looked like. Of all the pictures in the house of Harry, Hope had to chose that one. Ron looked at his watch, "Time for bed Pixie." He said, using her nickname. Hermione smiled sadly. Hope put the picture on the kitchen table and held out her arms to her father. Ron picked her up and carried her the two feet to where Hermione was standing. "Love you Mummy," Hope said kissing her mother's cheek. "Love you too Hope." Hermione kissed her back. Ron carried the girl out of the room and to her bedroom at the top of the house.  
  
Hermione picked up the photo and put it back in the front hall. Trying not to remember Harry's last night at Hogwarts she packed away the Quidditch board Ron and Hope had been playing with. Ron returned and hugged Hermione from behind. "She's so smart," Ron muttered into her neck. "She is clever," Hermione agreed, "But she is young, I want her to understand." she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Mione?" Ron turned her to face him, "Hermione we will tell her someday, but I want her to know about Harry, I want her to know him like we knew him, like he is there with her." Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder and cried. Ron hugged her. This season was always more difficult, but somewhat easier every year. "Ron?" Hermione sniffled. "Hmmm?" "This year, lets take Hope out there- I need her to know that he isn't, isn't, won't be..." Hermione could not finish. "Okay, let's go on Christmas Eve. Maybe he'll hear us," Ron tried to convince himself.  
  
Ron woke later that night and heard giggling from Hope's bedroom. He slid out of bed and quietly walked to her room. He peered into the dark room and watched Hope as she lay in her bed laughing at something on the other side of the room. Ron looked over to the opposite side of the room but saw nothing, 'Perhaps she is just talking in her sleep,' Ron thought and softly walked back to his own room and climbed into bed next to Hermione. 


	2. Christmas Eve

Is he there? A Harry Potter fan fiction by Kaidi MacKay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places that have been mentioned in this fan fiction that relate to the published works of J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringements are deliberate. All original characters and places mentioned in the Harry Potter series including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only character in this fan fiction that is an original of the author is Hope Harry Weasley. This character is an original creation of the author Kaidi MacKay.  
Chapter two: Christmas Eve  
  
On Christmas Eve Hermione dressed Hope in warm robes and as she was putting a cloak over her shoulders Hope asked, "Where are we going Mummy?" Hermione looked into the big brown eyes of her daughter.  
  
"Do you know what Hogwarts is?" Hermione asked Hope. "Yes, it is where we go to learn magic, you know that Mummy, you went there." Hope answered brightly. "That's right. But today we are going to Hogwarts to visit a very special person," Hermione tucked a strand of red hair behind Hope's ear. "Who?" "Harry Potter," Hermione answered. "Why? Can't he come and visit us again?" Hope asked, confused. "Hope, sweetie, Harry has never been here before." Hermione said gently. "Yes, he has," Hope protested.  
  
Ron was standing in the doorway watching the exchange. He spoke up, "Hope remember the other day when I spoke to you about what happens when people die?" Hope looked at her father seriously, "Yes." "Well, remember I said that when people die they don't visit us unless the are ghosts?" Ron asked. "Yes." "Harry Potter died Pixie, he was killed before you were born, and he is not a ghost." Ron explained. "But; no, Harry visit's me, at night, he comes to play with me!" Hope insisted. "Hope, please. We are going to visit Harry's grave today. He was buried at Hogwarts." Hermione tried to explain as she hugged the little girl. "Can you be a good girl for Mummy and Daddy? Maybe we will go to The Three Broomsticks later on, and you can meet Percy the cat." Ron begged. Hope sniffled, "Okay Daddy."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Hope took the Floo network to Hogsmeade and then took a carriage to Hogwarts. When the carriage pulled up at the front of the castle Hermione, Ron and Hope met someone unexpected on the front steps. "Ginny!" Ron hugged his sister. "Hullo Ron, Hermione, and Hope, you are so big now!" Ginny hugged everyone. "Hullo Aunty Ginny," Hope answered, "We are going to visit Harry Potter! Want to come with us?" "Err, actually I was just leaving," Ginny said. "Oh Ginny," Hermione hugged her sister-in-law. "I'm okay, just saying hullo to- Well, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow anyway." Ginny shrugged. Ginny waved and climbed into the empty carriage. Ron took and deep breath, "Okay, let's go see him."  
  
Slowly Ron, Hermione and Hope walked to a small slope in between the castle, lake and Quidditch pitch. There in the middle was a gray marble slab.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
July 31, 1980 December 25, 1997 Friend, Brother, Hero  
  
Hope let go of Hermione's hand and went and sat in the snow right in front of the headstone. She ran her fingers over the engravings. "Hullo Harry," she whispered. Ron took Hermione's hand as the wind blew around them, making Hope's hair fly around everywhere.  
  
"Ron, promise me you will never leave Hermione, make each other happy. You are the only family I've ever really had after my parents. Promise me you won't leave each other."  
  
Harry's deep voice echoed in Ron's mind, so clearly Ron could have sworn Harry was standing right next to him.  
  
"I promise." Ron said aloud.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione looked at him, "Who are you talking to?" "Huh? Oh, nothing I guess, just. remembering." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Daddy?" Hope turned around and looked up from the ground. "Yes Pixie?" Ron asked. "Was Harry your friend?" "He was, he was my brother," Ron answered. Hermione bit her lip, tears filled her eyes. Hope looked at her mother, stood up and trotted ten steps to reach her. She wrapped her arms around her arms around her mother's legs and squeezed them as tightly as she could. "Harry is where he belongs," Hope told her. Both parents were astounded by the wisdom of their three-year-old daughter.  
  
"Come on, let's go get a drink," Ron said breaking the sober mood. He picked up Hope and put her on his shoulders. "Bye Harry," he whispered as he turned his back. "You go, I'll meet you there soon," Hermione said. Ron nodded and left, with Hope bouncing on his shoulders. Hermione watched Ron and Hope disappear and she turned to the stone.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered to the wind, 'Can you hear me?" A gust of wind blew hard against her face. "Harry. It's been five years, we are doing what you said, we are sticking together, and we are making each other happy. We even have a daughter. We, I, didn't tell you but I think you have a right to know. Ron and I got married the summer after Hogwarts. We didn't want to make a big deal of it, but we love each other and we wanted to keep our promise to you. I didn't tell you about Hope, it was strange to tell you, painful. Hope is three Harry, in the two years after school Ron and I didn't know what to do with ourselves, then she came along and we saw a new world for us. We were going to call her Harry after you, but she was a girl so we called for Hope, cause it's what you always had. Her full name is Hope Harry Weasley; we couldn't leave you out of her life. She knows about you already. She likes to talk about you. We decided she needed a guardian, a godparent; we thought about one of the Weasley boys or Ginny, but in the end we chose you. Take care of her wont you? I know you will. Did you notice her red hair and freckles, Ron says she has my eyes and my brains, I think she is more like Ron though. Sometimes she reminds me of you though, she has something about her that makes me feel like you are there. Please look after her Harry."  
  
Hermione looked at the Hogwarts Castle before she left for The Three Broomsticks. She looked down to the Quidditch Field, and for a second she thought she saw Harry flying on his Firebolt, chasing after the infamous Golden Snitch. 


	3. Christmas Day

Is he there?  
A Harry Potter fan fiction by  
Kaidi MacKay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places that have been mentioned in this fan fiction that relate to the published works of J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringements are deliberate. All original characters and places mentioned in the Harry Potter series including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only character in this fan fiction that is an original of the author is Hope Harry Weasley. This character is an original creation of the author Kaidi MacKay.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those great reviewers, it's great to know that you are all out there. And on a side note. None of the original characters like Hope and her cousins are Mary Sue's/ Gary Stu's, they portray no one I know but themselves.  
  
Chapter three: Christmas Day  
  
As Hope stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow her nostrils filled with the scent of her grandmother's cooking, and Grandma was cooking Hope's favorite thing, gingerbread.  
  
"Hello, who's this big girl?" Hope's grandfather held out his arms. "Grandfather!" Hope dove into his arms. "Hullo Hope, Merry Christmas," Arthur Weasley hugged his youngest granddaughter. "Merry Christmas Grandfather," Hope hugged her grandfather as tightly as she could, he was wider than she remembered. Hermione was shaking the soot off herself as Ron appeared in the fireplace. "Arthur," Hermione kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas." "Same to you, you do look wonderful today Hermione." Arthur said. "Dad!" Ron hugged his father, just to remind himself that it was all okay. Arthur Weasley had been at high risk during Voldermort's return, and Ron could never quiet shake the feeling that he was going to come back home and find him dead or missing. "Merry Christmas," they said together. Hope giggled. "Come on, Percy and Penelope will be here soon, then we can open presents, no doubt the twins are eager to," Arthur lead Ron, Hermione and Hope into the living room. "Which twins Dad?" Ron laughed. "Cameron and Emma," Arthur smiled. Ron thought about his family now. Percy and Penelope had married after Voldermort's return, afraid, Ron thought that they may die. They had two boys, Jacob and Thomas, 5 and 6 respectively. Fred had married Angelina shortly after they finished school and now had twins, a year older than Hope, Cameron and Emma. George had a bachelor's pad in Hogsmeade with his friend Lee Jordan, Bill was working in Egypt still and Charlie wasn't about to give up his job with the dragons anytime soon. Ginny was still living at the Burrow; she hadn't known what to do with herself after Voldermort fell. She had been in love with Harry, and Harry had loved her, he bought her a ring, knowing he would die, but he wanted to give it to her before he died. Ron cursed Voldermort in his head. If it hadn't been for him Harry would be there in the Burrow that day, and Ron had no doubt he would be kissing Ginny under the mistletoe.  
  
"Cameron, Emma," Hope called out to her cousins. "Hope say hello to everyone please," Hermione coxed. "Hello Uncle Fred and Uncle George, Hello Aunty Angelina and Aunty Ginny- Grandmother," Hope dove into Molly Weasley's arms. "Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Hello? Are you all home?" Percy called from the kitchen. "Uncle Percy," Hope and Emma exclaimed, and sprinted from Mrs. Weasley to their Uncle in the kitchen.  
  
The clock struck 12pm in the hall as the Weasley clan settled down in the living room around the large Christmas tree. The star at the top was reflecting specks of light off on to the walls and the tree had been decorated with little bits and bobs. Hope sat down in Ron's lap and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked around the room at her cousins and uncles and aunts. Mrs. Weasley was passing around pumpkin juice and Mr. Weasley began passing around presents. Cameron and Emma got the first one, broomsticks from their parents. Hope wished with all her might that she to would get a broomstick. No such luck.  
  
She loved all her presents, a new sweater from Grandmother and Grandfather, coloring pencils from Uncle Percy and Aunty Penny, Canary Creams from Uncle George, new robes from Uncle Fred and Aunty Angelina and a new book from Mum and Dad, but no broom.  
  
Later that night, with all the children tucked in bed, in their parent's old rooms, the Weasley adults sat around downstairs, sipping the wine Penny had bought from her parents. Hermione watched Ron and George verse each other at chess while she, Penny, Angelina and Ginny sat on the floor around the fire. "It was fun today wasn't it?" Hermione said. "Yes, it was," Penny, said, watching her husband talk with Fred. "Weren't the children wonderful?" Angelina mused. "I wish I had children," Ginny sighed. "Oh Ginny," Hermione hugged her. "It's ok, it's supposed to be hard when you lose someone you love, I can't help feeling there is something wrong here." Ginny looked over at her brothers. "Ginny, did Ron ever give you that ring?" Hermione asked. Ginny put her hand to her throat and retrieved a gold chain with a ring on it. "Wow, did Ron give you that?" Angelina exclaimed. "It was from Harry, he had written the most beautiful letter with it. I've read it a thousand times, though, don't tell the boys, they'll go all protective and nosy and want to know what it says. And I couldn't tell them," Ginny fiddled with the ring. The girls giggled loudly, causing everyone else to turn and stare. "Sorry," they mumbled. "Ginny, tell us what it says, please, we won't tell?" Angelina begged. "You're so nosy," Penny said, shocked. "It's ok, I'll tell you a little bit, some of it is really personal." Ginny whispered, causing Hermione, Penny and Angelina to lean in closely. "He says, firstly, 'My Dearest Ginny, I'm sorry that this letter has to be after my death, but I have to tell you all this so I know you will have no questions and you will not spend your whole life wondering. Yes, I do have to die to kill Voldermort. It is not something I want to do, but to make sure you and Ron and Hermione are safe I must so that you can all be free from the burden I bought down on you all. I gave Ron my Firebolt, him and Hermione my cloak. My gold goes to Hogwarts and please take care of Hedwig. Ginny, I wish I didn't have to do this to you, I feel I must tell you the truth. Yes I do love you and I am doing this because it is right and so you can be free. After I die you must move on and live the life I want you to have, this is why I'm giving up myself, so you can live. It is alright to fall in love again, I want you to be happy, I will always be with you, I love you, Always there with you, yours always, Harry Potter.'" Ginny recited in an undertone, "That's the very short version." She looked into the eyes of her sisters-in-law; every one of them had tears streaming down their faces. "Oh Ginny," Hermione hugged her.  
  
Suddenly a bang erupted into the room and all the girls jumped and turned around. George was standing over the fireplace with Fred laughing; they had set off a box of firecrackers. "Fred! You'll wake up all the children," Angelina scowled. "Sorry dear," Fred grinned. And from upstairs Cameron called from Fred and George's old room, "Dad! We are trying to sleep!" Downstairs all the adults burst out laughing.  
  
In her father's old room on the top floor of the Burrow Hope listened to her family laughing downstairs. She smiled slightly to herself and she heard Emma whisper hoarsely, "Merry Christmas Hope." But when Hope rolled over in her father's old bed to return the wishes she found Emma on the camp bed fast asleep and snoring slightly. 


	4. Quidditch lessons

Is he there?  
A Harry Potter fan fiction by  
Kaidi MacKay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places that have been mentioned in this fan fiction that relate to the published works of J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringements are deliberate. All original characters and places mentioned in the Harry Potter series including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only character in this fan fiction that is an original of the author is Hope Harry Weasley. This character is an original creation of the author Kaidi MacKay.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers, I'm trying to update more regularly but with so many things going on it's very hard to find time to get on the net. This was one of the hardest chapter's I've had to write so far because of the high emotion involved. Please review and tell me what you think so I can improve.  
  
Chapter four: Quidditch lessons  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
"Oh Mum did you see me?" Hope jumped up and down in front of Hermione. "Yes, you're quite a natural, your Daddy was surprised," Hermione answered. "When can Harry take me up again Mum?" Hope asked joyfully.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. "Yes, you know Harry Mum, he was your best friend, you know, Harry Potter?" Hope was as confused as Hermione. "But, wasn't it just you on that broom Hope?" Hermione said, trying not to sound urgent. She worried that her and Ron's stories about Harry and his life were becoming an obsession.  
  
"No Mum, didn't you see Harry there with me, he helped me steer?" Hope answered truthfully. "Hope, is Harry just an imaginary friend? Be truthful please." Hermione requested. "Mum! Harry is real, real, real, he is your friend, why don't you see him?" Hope began to get frustrated and hysterical because her mother would not believe her. Ron appeared in the back garden where the exchange had taken place. "Hope do not yell at your mother."  
  
"But Daddy!" Hope protested.  
  
Acting older than five was one of the things Hope did best, and Ron sometimes found himself wishing his daughter wasn't so mature.  
  
"What are you yelling at her for?" Ron asked. "She doesn't see Harry, but when he is here with me she is always watching us playing." Hope began to cry. "Hope, is Harry here right now?" Hermione asked. "No. He had to go back to his parents," Hope sniffled. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. Later on that night Ron and Hermione tucked Hope into bed and sat in the kitchen discussing their daughter.  
  
"You don't think he really is there do you?" Ron asked. "I don't know, maybe he is, and maybe he isn't." Hermione looked at a scratch in the table. "Mione?" Ron took his wife's hand, "Do you remember what Harry said when we found him?" Hermione nodded.  
  
As clearly as Ron sitting across from her Hermione could see Harry's last moments. He knew he had to die to rid the world of Voldermort. Ron and Hermione had found him in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Harry was bound to the bed in the upstairs bedroom. He was on the edge of defeat. Voldermort was being summoned. Ron and Hermione had reached him after stunning the wizards standing guard outside of his room. Harry saw them and refused to be freed. "I know what must be done," he said painfully. Hermione began to cry. Harry stopped her. "Don't cry for me. Promise me you will not cry for me." "But Harry," Hermione had begun. "No, you must not cry for me, I am not important." Harry insisted. "But you are a hero," Hermione gripped his hand. "You must promise me Hermione, and you Ron, you must promise that you will remember me as me, not as a hero. Promise me." "I promise Harry," Hermione sniffled. "Harry.Me too, I promise." Ron looked his best friend in the eye. Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. "We don't have long. Ron, promise me you will never leave Hermione, make each other happy. You are the only family I've ever really had after my parents. Promise me you won't leave each other." "I promise," Ron swore, taking Hermione's other hand.  
  
"Don't forget me," Harry asked. Hermione grasped Harry's hand.  
  
"Tell your parents thanks, tell the twins to keep it up, tell Sirius thanks, and I know I am doing the right thing. Tell Dumbledore I know what I am doing, and tell everyone not to be sorry for me. Tell everyone I'm sorry. Tell them I'll miss them. Tell Ginny I love her. And Ron, take my gold and give it to Hogwarts, you and Hermione must have the cloak, there is a ring in the back of my drawer next to my bed. Give it to Ginny. Take my Firebolt Ron. And Mione, look after Hedwig and Dobby. I'm sorry I had to do this to you both." Hermione cried silently, "No Harry, it's not your fault."  
  
Harry closed his eyes; "Take my hands so I know you are both here." Harry asked. Ron took one; Hermione took Ron's spare hand and squeezed Harry's hand. "You are my family, I love you both, and you are my family, my best friends."  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
Hermione's focus returned to the kitchen and saw Hope in the doorway. Hermione tried to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes as Hope climbed into her father's lap and whispered, "Don't forget me."  
  
Ron felt a chill run down his spine as Hope climbed off his lap and looked into his eyes. They were a brilliant green, and for a split second Ron was starring into Harry's eyes. He blinked and Hope's eyes were their regular brown colour.  
  
"Hope, what are you doing awake?" Hermione asked. "I- I don't know. I just am." And Hope ran off to her room. 


	5. The Broom she learnt to fly on

Is he there?  
A Harry Potter fan fiction by  
Kaidi MacKay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places that have been mentioned in this fan fiction that relate to the published works of J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringements are deliberate. All original characters and places mentioned in the Harry Potter series including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only character in this fan fiction that is an original of the author is Hope Harry Weasley. This character is an original creation of the author Kaidi MacKay.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers, I am trying really hard to upload all these chapters as quickly as possible but they all need a bit of fine tuning before I put them up, so please kept reading and be patient.  
  
Chapter five: The broom she learnt to fly on  
  
5 YEARS LATER  
  
"Daddy, can't I please have a new broom for Christmas? The newest Firebolt model is out, it is so much faster." Hope tugged on her father's hand as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies on their way back to The Leaky Cauldron after a day of Christmas shopping. "Hope, the Firebolt you have now is fine, it is the best model ever." Ron sighed. "Dad-" Hope began. "Can we finish this at home?" Ron asked exasperated.  
  
Back in their living room Ron flopped into one of the armchairs. Hope sat at his feet. "D-ad, why can't I get a new broom?" Hope whined. "Hope, did you know that the broom you have now is the second broom you ever flew on?" Ron asked. "So, who cares I want a new broom," Hope sulked. "The first broom you ever flew on was a Firebolt, the original Firebolt," Ron told his daughter. "And I got this one at seven Dad, a Firebolt seeker's broom. The new model is-" again Ron cut her off. "Do you know who else flew on that broom?" he asked. Hope shook her head. She watched her father's eyes glaze over as he thought about it.  
  
"It was Harry Potter."  
  
Hope pulled closer to Ron's feet. "Tell me about Harry Dad," Hope asked, eager to hear about her hero. "Was he a hero?" "No," Ron said calmly. "No?" "No, he was a normal teenage boy with an extraordinary life." Ron settled down in his chair to begin his favourite story. "Harry had fought against the Dark Lord since before he could remember. He went to Hogwarts with your mother and I; we were best friends. In our seventh year Harry died killing the Dark Lord. He was in Gryffindor, and you know that they say Gryffindors are brave? Well, he was the bravest of them all. He saved the world from the Dark Lord by sacrificing his life for us. He died on Christmas Day." Hope hugged her father's leg. "Why isn't he a hero if he saved the world?"  
  
"Harry made us promise never to speak of him as a hero. He wanted to just be regular old him. So we promised, and you must too, and your children and their children, and so on. He is not a hero; he is a person who happened to save the world." Ron hardly expected a ten year old to understand, but Hope had Hermione's intelligence and was wise beyond her years. Hope nodded.  
  
"Daddy? Will we go there?" "Where Pixie?" Ron asked. "To where Harry is, please Daddy?" "Yes." Hermione answered from the doorway.  
  
So again on Christmas Day the trio travelled to Hogwarts. On the way Ron and Hermione told Hope everything about Harry. Hope listened quietly, dreaming of Harry standing next to her parents. Hermione watched Hope's eyes swell with tears and held her tightly as the carriage pulled up to the school.  
  
They trudged through the snow to Harry's gravestone. Hope suddenly stopped her quiet tears and went and sat down right in front of the marble headstone. She ran her fingers over Harry's name.  
  
"Daddy, why does it say hero?" she asked "Because others see him as a hero." Ron answered. "Daddy, Harry was your friend, but whose brother was he?" Hope asked, looking at the inscription on the stone. "He was our best friend and our brother," Ron held Hermione's hand tightly. "What is Harry to me?" Hope wished to know.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "He is your godfather and guardian."  
  
Hope reached into the pockets of her dress. Her fingers combed through candy wrappers, rubber bands, and a dolls shoe until she found a piece of chalk.  
  
Hope took the chalk and in her scrawly writing (closely resembling her father's) wrote under the inscription on the stone.  
  
Godfather, Guardian.  
  
She crossed out hero. Hermione sniffled. Ron looked at his daughter's red hair sitting tousled over her shoulders as she looked intently at the headstone. He heard her whispering.  
  
"Harry? Are you still here?"  
  
Ron nudged Hermione and the two listened.  
  
"Harry? Why don't you still visit me when I have a bad time? Why don't you fly with me anymore? I miss you. Why don't I see you anymore? What about when I go to Hogwarts? Will I ever see you again?" A sudden wind disrupted the still day and sent Hope's hair flying and pinned her robes to her body. Hermione gasped. "He's still there," Ron whispered in amazement. 


	6. Welcome Back

Is he there?  
A Harry Potter fan fiction by  
Kaidi MacKay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places that have been mentioned in this fan fiction that relate to the published works of J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringements are deliberate. All original characters and places mentioned in the Harry Potter series including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only character in this fan fiction that is an original of the author is Hope Harry Weasley. This character is an original creation of the author Kaidi MacKay.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers, sorry it's taken me, Merlin-only- knows how long to upload these two new chapters. Thanks to everyone for their support and suggestions. The aim of the game now is to finish the story before the end of the year, and keep it working with the events of Book Five, which wasn't out when this was first started.  
  
Chapter six: Welcome back  
  
NINE MONTHS LATER  
  
Hope stepped off the Hogwarts Express. She saw a looming figure in front of her holding a lantern. "Hullo Hagrid," she called out. Hagrid waved to her as the other first years joined her at Hagrid's feet.  
  
As the boats crossed the lake Hope thought about her parents. Hermione had told her about the first time they had crossed the lake when they started at Hogwarts. She looked at the three other people in her boat and wondered if they would become her best friends.  
  
Professor McGonagall was dressed in bottle green robes; her black hair now beginning to grey was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. She introduced herself to the nervous first years and told them about the four houses of Hogwarts. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Professor McGonagall looked at the first years and Hope saw Professor McGonagall focus on her just one moment longer. Professor McGonagall left them all standing and whispering to each other.  
  
A few children looked nervously around at the paintings on the walls as they moved. A blond girl with pigtails whispered to Hope, "It's scary isn't it. I'm still waiting to wake up and find it's a dream." Hope looked at her. "Oh it isn't a dream. This is real all right. I love it here." Someone behind her screamed, Hope turned around in fright. Two ghosts had come gliding through the wall. One was covered in silver blood and the other was a cheerful looking women dressed in something out of medieval times. Hope took them to be the Slytherin ghost, The Bloody Baron and the Ravenclaw ghost, The Grey Lady. "Hello my dears," the Grey Lady peered down on the frightened first years. All stood speechless gaping at the two transparent figures. "Follow me please." Professor McGonagall had re entered the room and beckoned the first years to follow her.  
  
Hope looked around as they entered the Great Hall. The first thing she looked at was the ceiling. Stars shone as the moon began to appear in the corner. Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the hall and they lined up in front of the Head table. Hope looked along the table. Professor Snape was there, and little Professor Flitwick and pleasant looking Professor Sprout. Hagrid and Professors Vector and Sinistra. Hope knew them all from pictures and met them at parties. She saw Professor Dumbledore looking at her and she smiled at him. He gave her a tired nod.  
  
Professor McGonagall had placed an old wizards hat on a stool. Hope remember what Ron had said about the Sorting hat and began to worry. What if she wasn't put in Gryffindor? She pushed the thought as far back in her head as she could and concentrated on the hat, which had begun to sing.  
  
A thousand year's ago or more Off the head of Brave old Gryffindor  
  
I was told to place you in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw Or perhaps Slytherin or Gryffindor.  
  
Slytherin was the crafty one, choosing wisely Of those worthy to belong.  
  
Ravenclaw was the cleverest, Knowing which students were the best.  
  
Hufflepuff was just, Choosing those who would be loyal  
  
And Gryffindor was the brave, Choosing those who are daring and bold.  
  
So where do you belong? Slip me on your head and see.  
  
Will it be Gryffindor? House of the brave, Daring and bold?  
  
Will it be Hufflepuff? House of the patient, Just and loyal?  
  
Will it be Slytherin? The house of the Ambitious, Great and sharp?  
  
Or will it be Ravenclaw? The house of the clever, Amusing and the wise?  
  
Put me on your head And we will see And find out together Just where you should be.  
  
The Great Hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment and began to read off names. 


	7. Where They Belong

Is he there?  
A Harry Potter fan fiction by  
Kaidi MacKay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places that have been mentioned in this fan fiction that relate to the published works of J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringements are deliberate. All original characters and places mentioned in the Harry Potter series including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only character in this fanfiction that is an original of the author is Hope Harry Weasley. This character is an original creation of the author Kaidi MacKay. Other characters that you've never heard of before probably are most likely a creation of the fiction author.  
  
Chapter seven: Where They Belong  
  
"Allen, Charlie" Professor McGonagall read out. A dark haired boy walked quickly over to the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head. "RAVENCLAW" the hat called out.  
  
"Barrington, Rebecca." "SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Chang, Mulan." "RAVENCLAW" Hope watched a tall girl walk to the Ravenclaw table. She looked familiar and she wondered if she had ever met Mulan Chang before. Hope looked at the students seated along Gryffindor table as "Charles, Steven" took his seat. Cameron and Emma sat between two of their friends, Hope waved to them. Cameron waved back and Emma poked out her tongue playfully. Hope took a deep breath, trying not to be nervous. She knew really in her heart that she was going to be placed in Gryffindor, but her mother had mentioned to her once that she had almost been placed in Ravenclaw.  
  
As "Thomas, Franklin" took his seat at the Hufflepuff table Hope looked around for anyone else she knew. There were a few people she thought she might have seen at parties. A sandy haired girl at the Hufflepuff table caught her eye and a dark hair boy at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Weasley, Hope." Hope jumped to attention and walked quickly forward to sit under the Sorting Hat. It fell over her eyes and everything went black.  
  
She heard someone speaking, "Weasley? Which child are you from?" "Ronald Weasley," Hope thought to herself proudly. "I thought as much. You seem quite clever though, and cunning. You are a hard one to place. Slytherin? Gryffindor?" "I'm a Weasley, I have to be in Gryffindor," Hope thought desperately. "You could do well in Slytherin though, you are just like Mr Potter. A hard one to place indeed." "Please Gryffindor, please Gryffindor." Hope begged the Sorting Hat. "Very well," the Sorting Hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" Hope sighed with relief and joined her cousins at the Gryffindor table. Hope was puzzled though, why would the sorting hat want to put her in Slytherin? 'I should ask Mother,' she thought, but immediately put it out of her head. Hermione would become worried and tell Ron, Ron would become suspious and ashamed. Hope watched as "Yang, Arthur," took his seat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have some notices to be given out before the we begin our feast. First years please remember that the forest is strictly forbidden. A few older students would do well to remember that as well," Hope swore she saw Professor Dumbledore look at Cameron and Emma before continuing, "Trials for the Quidditch teams will begin in week four, and Mr Filch has asked me to remind you once again that magic in the corridors between classes in forbidden. Also there has been a large amount of items that are now prohibited from use in the corridors, please see the list in Mr. Flich's office for further classification. Now that we have that out of the way, let us eat." As Professor Dumbledore finished speaking the empty plates in front of the students filled with food.  
  
As Hope helped herself to roast potatoes she listened to the conversations going on around her. "Weasley?" a boy with blond hair asked, "Not Ronald Weasley's daughter?" "Um, yes, I'm afraid so." Hope said shyly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Martin Camm." Martin held out his hand, Hope shook it. "Nice to meet you too Martin," Hope smiled. "So, your mother is Hermione Granger then?" Martin asked. "Yes," Hope answered, "What about you, are you Muggle born or Pure blood or what?" Hope asked changing the subject. Martin seemed very happy to talk to Hope about his family, "Pure blood." He said. "My Dad went to Hogwarts, a few years above your parents I'd say, he married a girl from Beauxbatons and well... yeah." Martin took a bite of meatloaf. "He followed all the stories through the second war, he worked for the Daily Prophet back then, Senior Editor. But he quit after they wanted him the write about what a mad guy Potter was. My Dad, he loves Dumbledore, so of course he believed him." "Well Martin, I like the sound of your Dad then." Hope grinned as she cut her potatoes in quarters. "Hi, I'm Stevie Collins," a tall, chestnut hair girl held out her hand over the table to Hope. "Hi Stevie, I'm Hope Weasley." Hope shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you, gosh isn't this exciting. I never knew this place existed until a few months ago. I'm a... what's the word you use for the non- magic people?" Stevie looked puzzled. "Muggle?" Hope supplied. "That's it, I'm Muggle born. Used to make things happen with out meaning too. I turned my brother purple once. But when I got my letter it was all explained. Gosh I can't wait to go to class, I have read all our books. And I got other's for background reading, have you read Hogwarts: A History, golly that was exciting stuff." Stevie paused to catch her breath. "Yes, my mother read that to me when I was six. It was my bedtime story. If you liked that you should read the revised edition of Hogwarts: A History, my mother helped write it. She put in loads of stuff you would never know unless you had the Marauder's map. About how the kitchens operate and all about the house elves here and about the common rooms and its history and about Quidditch and everything." Hope suggested. "Really? Okay, well I know all about Quidditch I read Quidditch through the Ages front to back. It was terribly interesting. I can't wait to learn how to fly." Stevie said excitedly. "Oh you wait, it's the best feeling in the world. I'm so disappointed that first years aren't allowed brooms here. I want to try for the Quidditch team." Martin said. "Really? Me too, my Dad taught me to fly why I was five." Hope said excitedly. "Life in a wizarding family sounds exciting," Stevie sighed. "Well not really, you sort of get used to it, when you grow up that way." Hope said, trying to comfort her new friend. "Tell you what though, Muggles have some pretty interesting contraptions, like the telephone. It's much faster than using owls." Stevie seemed to perk up after Martin asked what a telephone was, and it was almost entirely up to her to try and explain how it worked.  
  
After a while Hope found her eyes drifting up the Gryffindor table and she saw Cameron terrifying a new student by having what seemed a harmless black jelly bean turn into a spider in his mouth. Hope laughed, it was her Uncle George's idea to make Bug Beans, mostly to terrify Hope's father, who was mortally afraid of spiders.  
  
When everyone's plates were empty and the chatter had died down a bit Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Great Hall went quiet. "Now that each student is where they belong, and their food is settling in their tummy's I wish to announce that the School Governor's and the Ministry of Magic have approved new curriculum for the school. Which includes advanced classes of Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts for Sixth and Seventh year students; opportunities for our particularly talented younger students to advance their studies with older classes and for everyone, a new History of Magic class that specially covers the first and second Magical wars against the Dark Lord Voldermort." A few staff members and students shuddered at the mention of Voldermort's name. "Well, I can see a few sleepy eyed students, so off to bed now." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
As Hope rose and passed the staff table on her way out of the hall with the other First year Gryffindor's she looked at Professor Dumbledore, who gave her a small wink and whispered, "Each student, where they belong." 


End file.
